1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heald frame with a movable holding element fitted on a frame stave.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Guides, driving elements, etc. must be fitted on the frame staves of heald frames. This renders it desirable to fit holding elements at any desired positions over the length of the frame stave without having to do any machining thereon. Moreover, it is desirable to be able to move all the attached holding elements easily over the length of the frame stave and to fix them again effortlessly. Until now the holding elements were fitted on T-rails or T-shaped grooves on the outside edge of the frame staves. However, it has proved to be a disadvantage that, with this arrangement, the guides could be fitted only on the outside edge of the frame stave.
It would be advantageous if the guides could be extended over the side walls of the frame staves. Such types of guides have previously been manufactured, but they are usually fixed by means of glue on the frame staves. In that the guide is extended over the side walls of the frame stave and not only fitted at its outside edge, a sturdier and more reliable guiding of the complete heald frames towards each other can be achieved.
In many cases it is necessary to remove the guides from the heald frames. This can be due to lack of space on the drawing-in machine or for the purpose of cleaning the heald frames. Such removable guides, which extend over the side walls of the frame stave, are also known in the art. They embrace the frame stave and, on account of the fixing places for the plates of the heald carrying rods and the intermediate supports, can not be moved freely over the entire length of the frame staves. Especially on frame staves that form a complete unit together with the heald carrying rods, such guides cannot be fixed because they embrace the frame staves and, therefore, hinder the moveability of the healds.